


《热水》【r18】

by Jusper



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusper/pseuds/Jusper
Kudos: 13





	《热水》【r18】

卡尔把自己泡在浴缸的热水里，只露出一双深灰色的眼睛，静悄悄的盯着面前的约瑟夫。  
虽是确定了关系…但是他实在不知道约瑟夫为什么要一直看着自己……却又不敢开口  
不知是因害羞还是暖和的水温，卡尔的脸红扑扑的。  
窗外正下着纷纷白雪，轻盈的雪花一片片飘落，在浴室的窗户外面凝成一层薄霜。  
窗户内侧则因水蒸气形成一层薄雾，卡尔小心翼翼地伸出食指，在上面轻轻画出一个笑脸。  
回过头来，看见约瑟夫正宠溺地笑着，羞红又瞬间爬上了脸。  
身子瘦弱娇小的入殓师本就穿着单薄，又被这场突如其来的大雪冻透了身子。  
正在卡尔冻的瑟瑟发抖，漫天飞雪中吸着鼻涕时，约瑟夫看见了。  
他皱着眉担心地拉起卡尔的手，并二话不说把他拉回了家要给他洗热水澡。  
虽然很是不解，但趋于外面的寒冷，还是乖乖的跟着约瑟夫回来了。  
卡尔正眼神空洞的发着呆，不料约瑟夫猝不及防的靠了过来，在自己额头上蜻蜓点水般吻了一下……  
卡尔被这一下刺激的缓缓浮出了水面，坐直了身子。  
约瑟夫很是欣赏卡尔这惹人怜爱的模样。  
平日里藏在口罩下不可见人的娇好面容，此刻正暴露在浴室雾腾腾的空气中。  
约瑟夫静静的凝望着卡尔，不一会再次扑了上去，轻轻啃咬着伊索精致的锁骨。  
约瑟夫牙齿细细的研磨，留下了一个红印子。

此刻卡尔的下身已经起了反应，约瑟夫挽起袖口，纤细的手伸进水中，握住了卡尔娇嫩的玉茎。  
柱身是干净的粉白色，顶端的小口带着稚嫩的浅红，下面的囊带也是诱人的浅浅肉色。  
约瑟夫上下套弄着卡尔完全勃起的阴茎，时不时用拇指剐蹭过顶端，换来卡尔一声声舒服的低喘。  
卡尔正紧绷小腿的肌肉，肩膀因过多的快感颤抖着。  
以前他只自己玩弄过阴茎，手法也毫无技巧可言，这是他第一次感受到如此的舒爽。  
约瑟夫撸下卡尔过长的包皮，露出圆滑的龟头，手指不安分的磨着卡尔的敏感点。  
卡尔口中止不住的溢出“嗯嗯”的呻吟，声音像是掺入了蜂蜜一样甜腻。  
“卡尔～”约瑟夫坏笑着用鼻尖碰了碰卡尔的鼻尖，“挺久的啊…”  
卡尔一听到约瑟夫的挑逗，娇羞的低着头。约瑟夫看着这一幕也笑出了声。  
约瑟夫低下头看向手中的性器，丝毫没有要射的迹象，反倒是愈发的坚挺。  
约瑟夫停下手中的撸动，收回了手。脱掉自己的衣物，也踏入了温暖的水中。  
约瑟夫家的浴缸足够大，装下两人还绰绰有余。  
卡尔的目光一瞬间迎上了约瑟夫饶有兴趣的眼神，仅仅是一刹那的四目相对，就足以让卡尔的内心一阵颤动。  
约瑟夫也不知道为何自家小可爱的性格如此内向，不过单凭卡尔只给他一人观赏这一点，约瑟夫内心的占有欲便得到极大的满足。  
约瑟夫一手揉搓着卡尔的阴茎，另一只手游走在卡尔精瘦的身板上，拂过他的后腰，又挠挠他的小腹。  
水面刚刚淹没卡尔的胸口，胸前红果般的两点如此夺目。  
约瑟夫双手将卡尔向上抱了抱，随后左手抚上一边的乳头，稍稍用力拉扯按捻着。  
不一会儿，卡尔敏感的乳头便充血挺立起来，显得愈加红润。  
约瑟夫左手掌心的玩弄对卡尔很是受用，约瑟夫又埋头在卡尔的右胸，舌尖绕着暗红色的乳晕打转。随即张口含住乳尖，轻轻吮吸。  
卡尔沉浸在这酥麻瘙痒的快意中，没有注意到约瑟夫的右手握住他和自己的两根性器，正急躁的抚慰着。  
两根阴茎挨在一起，好像摩擦着，点燃了约瑟夫的欲望。  
约瑟夫感觉自己快要被情欲的怒火吞噬——面对着卡尔，他的理智线简直已被烈焰燃烧殆尽。  
约瑟夫忍住沉重的喘气，伸出两根修长的手指，探入卡尔未经人事的粉嫩后穴。  
不可避免的，随着手指的进入，也带进了四周的水。  
异物的入侵令卡尔缩进了身子，后穴的软肉也一开一合像是在欢迎约瑟夫的手指。  
手指从刚开始微微的抽插，直到动作的力道越来越大，也越来越深。  
“唔啊～”卡尔的一声尖吟打搅了冬日原本的和谐宁静。  
卡尔赶忙捂住自己的嘴——他还不知道自己会发出这种声音。  
约瑟夫已经找到了卡尔里面凸起的那点，轻轻施力按压，便听得卡尔又是一阵淫叫。  
约瑟夫的手指在肉壁中翻搅，反复地一次次刺激着卡尔的前列腺。  
卡尔被这陌生的快感冲昏了头，快感沿着尾椎骨传入神经，一点一滴的积累着……  
终于，在约瑟夫突然的强烈按压之下，卡尔靠着前列腺到达了高潮。大股精液喷涌而出，弄混了浴缸中的水。  
浴缸中的水早已不再温暖，有些发凉。但在情欲的热潮下，卡尔的额头还是渗出滴滴汗液。  
约瑟夫抬手抹去卡尔额上的汗珠，又随手捋了捋卡尔柔顺的头发。  
约瑟夫抱着卡尔把他捞了出来，放在了洗手池的台子上。  
约瑟夫看着卡尔身后的镜子中眼角发火的自己，又看了看镜子里卡尔光滑的后背。  
他俯下身在卡尔的胸前和肩膀上种下一个个牙印与红痕。  
随后约瑟夫对准卡尔湿软的蜜穴，将自己硬挺的阴茎捅了进去。  
卡尔还是第一次，他可不忍心弄疼卡尔。光是插进去待着不动，卡尔都疼得要命。  
疼痛条件反射的分泌出了生理盐水，在卡尔的眼眶中打转。  
约瑟夫也是手下留情，只是轻轻得研磨着卡尔的前列腺。  
“卡尔…”约瑟夫难以自持地喘着粗气，“准备好了吗……”  
卡尔默不作声，只是点了点头。  
在那个寒冷的冬天，两人就在浴室里交合着，分泌出了一股又一股的“热水”……


End file.
